Atomizing devices of known type consist of guns or nozzles, into which a flow of pressurized air and a supply of the material to be atomized, shaped, or driven are conveyed. The air acts as a carrier, shaping assistant, or driver of the material to be atomized, entraining the material therewith and transferring, shaping, or driving the atomizer, so the material can be atomized, shaped, or device driven so material can be processed. Examples of atomizing, shaping, or driving by compressed air include rotary atomizers, air assisted airless coatings gun, HVLP and conventional coatings gun, general use spray equipment for coatings and chemicals. The applications are used in industries that produce perfumes, deodorant, chemicals, pesticides, resins, automobiles coatings, military vehicles, furniture, articles made of plastic materials reinforced by incorporated fiberglass, boats, airplanes, leather articles in general, etc.